reallifesuperherosfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognition
First off if your reading this and were not born with Precog... your wasting your time... Precog is an ability you must be born with, its not like Energy Manipulation where a human can just decide one day they want to do it. So what is precog? Precognition is telling the future, more specifically its listening to your subconsious mind as it tells you the future and then being able to accurately predict it. So without further ado! Lets begin! Step 1. Clear your Mind So I want you to close your eyes and imagine all the thoughts and images and memories in your head being crumpled up into a big ball of memories and images. Then imagine a huge black hole opening up and those images falling through the black hole. Then imagine the hole closing up and the memories and images are never to be seen again. If you did that correctly than your mind should be clear. If that doesn't work than you can do the "meditating for 20 minutes approach" however, I find that to be insanely boring lol Step 2. Open your Imagination. Okay so now that your head's clear we can get down to business, you need to do probably the easiest thing for teenagers to do. Daydream. Thats it! lol, simple as that! What were doing right now is opening up your imagination so you can use it at will, Step 3. Memory. I want you to practice remembering what you were doing 5 minutes ago, at random points in your day just stop and think back to 5-10 minutes ago and make sure you can quickly remember what your doing. That's strengthening your memory so you can remember your dreams better. Step 4. Waiting. Okay so now your imagination should be running wild so you need to just wait till you randomly see something or have an odd dream. Step 5. Decyphering. Only go on to this step if you have had a dream/vision that you need to decypher. So first off I'll state that the futre is never set in stone, whatever you vision may be it is for the current future. Depending upon actions of people that current future can change. So you need to close your eyes and remember the dream/vision then look at what didnt seem right. Was someone's reaction odd? Did what they say not make sense? Did something not follow the laws of Physics? These are the key things that point to it not being a precog dream. Step 6. What to do about it. If your looking at this step then you've decided its a real precog vision. So what do you do about it? Well that depends... if you see something bad, you try to change the future, as I said earlier the future is never set in stone. If you see something good, then you tell no one about it and keep it a secret as to let the future play out and stay that way. Category:Niqqaz Category:abilities